crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Apple comes with Calamari
The Big Apple comes with Calamari is the first released story in the Whateley Academy Generation 2 project, and the first canon story by Astrodragon. It brings many of the main characters together in an adventure on the way to Whateley Academy. It includes characters and work by several other authors: ElrodW, Kristin Darken, MageOhki, MaLAguA, Morpheus, Nagrij, NeoMagus, Souffle Girl and Wasamon. There are numerous origin stories leading up to it. After that, the various characters each have their own story sequence. Part 1 Part 1 was released on 2015-12-28, and narrates events happening on 2016-09-05—Labor Day, when several students are on their way to Whateley Academy. It presents various new characters in interwoven threads, some of which join together towards the end of the chapter: The MCO Jeff Hawke, a supervising MCO agent in New York, is notified of a possible mutant incident in the making and decides to throw his weight around by closing the area airports and setting up additional screening. Eventually the threat appears to be real, manifesting itself in the New York Central Park. Morgana Morgana, a British national, is arriving in a flight from London to JFK International Airport. She faces some petty harassment from the MCO at immigration, where they seize her Prozac—she worries about not being able to control her Manifesting under stress. Bianca Bianca "Glyph" St. Claire is arriving from Chicago, after getting separated from her bodyguard. When she finds about the airport closure, she contacts Whateley for instructions. Lucretia Lucretia "Lapin" is arriving from Redding, Colorado; she is somewhat of a celebrity, but trying to keep low-key. She wears a hoodie to hide something bumpy on her head. Laura Laura Samuels, a blue-haired girl who was born "Larry", is having a bad day. On top of her recent personal problems, she had a bad experience with the MCO at the Kansas City airport, and the day is just starting. As soon as she disembarks, one of her bags is stolen. The MCO does not let her report the theft to the police before screening—and then harass her for not having a police report accounting for the loss. The police lady is not helpful either. She bumps into another girl, smearing the make-up that hides her blue skin. In despair, she hides in a restroom. Erica & Fiorella Erica "Eisenmädel" von Abendritter, from Arkansas, and Fiorella "Calliope" Persico, from Italy, are not at the airport—they are shopping with Erica's grandmother Winifred. But they get the news about the airport lockdown and decide to change their travel plans to Whateley. Steel Falcon A local hero with no superpowers of his own and who depends on gadgets, Steel Falcon decides to lend a help at JFK. Tanya Tanya, a girl from a family of supers, arrives from Memphis. She receives a call from her family with instructions from Whateley, to meet a school representative at the check-in desk for the cancelled flight to Berlin in a few minutes. In her haste, she runs into Laura, knocking her down and smearing her body makeup. Realizing that she unwittingly "outed" another mutant, she follows Laura to the restroom, calms her down at takes her to the meeting point. Jimmy Jimmy lucks out: instead of going to JFK to take a plane to Berlin, he is going directly from Philadelphia to Boston and doing the final leg by train. So he is not caught by the whole airport closure. Silverplate A mysterious woman, Silverplate, is keeping informed about the events. She is interested on ensuring that someone she calls "target" arrives safely at the "destination." This is probably Hilde Stauffer. Taka & Hikaru Taka "Kenshin" Ono and Hikaru Myoujin arrive in a flight from Tokyo, under diplomatic passports (although Taka's is a temporary one for convenience, while he travels in the company of Hikaru) and SICs, the Japanese version of MIDs. The MCO fails to treat them with the courtesy usually given to diplomatic personnel, but become suddenly extremely polite when they see Lucretia approaching. Hikaru leaves Taka with Lucretia while she contacts the Japanese Consulate. Lucretia calls Whateley and is told that they should proceed to the check-in desk and wait for the Whateley representative. She texts Hikaru and takes Taka there, where they are soon joined by Bianca, Tanya, Laura and Morgana. James Carter, the person Whateley sent, tells them that they will be housed in a hotel overnight and take the morning train to Boston and, from there, to Dunwich. On their way out, they are approached by Humanity First! activists and see a mutant being arrested by officers in power armor. The Mighty Squid The Mighty Squid, a villain with a penchant for cephalopods, decides to take advantage of the police being busy in order to hit a jewelry store. Part 2 Part 2 was released on 2016-01-18. The group from the airport takes the shuttle to the Comfort Inn Hotel near the Central Park. On the way, they discuss EvRocks, MIDs and a possible codename for Laura. At the hotel, they meet Erica and Cally, and the enlarged group goes out in search of dinner. In the street, the group is observed by a mysterious man who has something dark hidden in his office. After making a hot dog vendor very happy, the teens witness with surprise The Mighty Squid attacking a jewelry store. At first they are content to watch, but when one of the Squid's minions attacks a bystander, Tanya decides to intervene, followed closely by Erica and Morgana and in short order the rest of the group becomes involved in the fracas—some in the fight itself, some in containment and helping the wounded. The altercation is witnessed by Lillian Dennon, a Whateley teacher who happened to be in New York. The disturbance also causes a traffic jam in which Hikaru's limo is caught. Hikaru tracks Lucretia's phone and finds it is nearby, deciding to follow on foot—and also witnesses the fight. Eventually, the Squid is defeated by a combination of straight-up fighting power, Bianca's hex and one of Laura's devises. The entire group is taken to a nearby police precinct, where they are interviewed by Lieutnant Theo Savalas. Hikaru notifies Whateley, who send Lillian Dennon to untangle the mess. Dennon tells Hikaru that she will have to keep the other students out of trouble, and proceeds to extricate the teens from the police. Back at the hotel, Dennon harshly criticizes the group's performance and directed them all to various Martial Arts or Survival classes. Later in their room, Tanya, Laura and Morgana talk about their powers and backgrounds. They eventually decide to go out again to buy more makeup for Laura. They pick up Cally and Erica on the way. Part 3 Part 3 was released on 2016-04-11, and concludes the events happening on 2016-09-05, continuing over 2016-09-06 and the railroad trip to Whateley. It is the last part of the story. Hikaru is attending a diplomatic function when she gets a call from Lillian Dennon. She gets to herd the teens in the morning. The teen herd goes in search of cosmetics for Laura, and then grazes on the way back. Ryan Malcolm notices a young girl who seems to need help. He gets her a cab so she and the small squid she’s carrying can get home. A group of Japanese tourists stops the kids and insists on pictures. So much for Lillian Dennon’s devise, which was supposed to make sure they couldn’t be identified from pictures.This is the Otsuka family They stop in a bookstore. Erica buys a translation of a German comic: “Secrets of the Shadow Wars,” that has her grandparents, uncle and aunt in it. Then they get back to the hotel. Erica and Calliope are treated to a lesson on how to leave a hotel without getting caught - and how to get back in, likewise. The rest of the crew has their own discussions. 2016-09-06 Hikaru gets the kids to Grand Central and then fed. “Foxhound Two” calls Silverplate to say the target has boarded the train. The target appears to be Laura. They were the ones who found her bag and returned it a bit faked up. And probably with a tracking device or two. Once on the train to Boston, Tia has a problem with her noise-attenuating ear plugs. Laura discovers they have micro-bugs in them, courtesy of the MCO. When they get to Boston, they’ve got to switch stations and then wait. Tanya and Morgana decide to get some more food, and walk a way when they spot a traffic accident. They rescue a couple of kids, and then find another kid, Victor, who had helped out with the accident. While traveling to Whateley, Hikaru has a discussion with Princess Kako. Then she has a short discussion with her Goddess. Tanya and Morgana have a discussion. Characters Part 1 *Jeff Hawke - MCO office supervisor (Minor character - one story) *Dragonsfyre - Morgana - new student *Glyph - Bianca “The White Lady” *Lapin - Lucretia “Tia” *Martin Straw - New Your Air Traffic Control (Minor Character - one story) *Cerulea - Laura Samuels (was Thorson before mother's divorce]] * Thorson family ** Ron - older brother (Mention) ** Don - older brother (mention) ** Robert “Big Bob” (Father) ** mother (mention - no name) ** Julie - Younger sister *Abendritter family **Eisenmädel - Erica von Abendritter **Winifred Schroeder - Grandmother “Oma” **Hans Schroeder - Grandfather “Opa” **Adolph Stein - Great Uncle (appears by phone) **Margit Stein - Great Aunt (mentioned) **Penelope Stein - adopted cousin. Penelope Stein *Calliope Fiorella Persico “Calla” *Sandra Daley - office temp working at Whateley *Steel Falcon - street hero - Ryan Malcolm *Invictus - Tania *Shieldwall - Jimmy *Broggy - Philadelphia cop *Silverplate - someone in a secret lab who is tracking Cerulea. probably Hilde Stauffer *Foxhound Two - one of Silverplate’s agents. *Okami - Hikaru Myoujin - Voice of Japan’s Goddess **Kureani - name of Okami’s VI (Virtual Intelligence) assistant *Kenshin - Taka Ono - new student, with Okami *The Mighty Squid - incompetent villain *River City Wardens - Hero team in Memphis **Silver Sylph - Invictus’ aunt **Mechanist - team devisor Jacob Finn *James Carter - airport agent - Whateley representative (one appearance single story) *Evolution Rocks! - ineffective mutant advocacy group **Neil - Evolution Rocks member passing out pamphlets **Johnny - Likewise Part 2 *An unnamed Semi-Big Bad ** Miss Halifax - his secretary *Lillian Dennon - Whateley Martial Arts instructor - original code name Wildhammer *Theo Savalas - New York city police. (Only two scenes) Part 3 * Japanese Tourists * Tigger - apparently someone associated with Silverplate’s plot, whatever it is (Mentioned) * Tidestriker - Victor - hydrokinetic * Unnamed H1 fanatic *Princess Kako - Japan Imperial Household References Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Astrodragon